Tylko piasek i serce słońca
by Fox-says
Summary: Ulquiorra x Orihime.  Tylko głupiec może pragnąć, by słońce dało się zamknąć w jego dłoniach.
1. Serce słońca

Dwie miniatury, razem portretujące relację, której nigdy nie było...

_Publikowane na DA._

_03. 2010, Fox-says (KyuubiMyLove)_

* * *

**Serce słońca**

_Tylko głupiec może pragnąć, by słońce dało się zamknąć w jego dłoniach._

Słońce jest źródłem życia, światła i ciepła, gwiazdą odległą o miliony kilometrów, darzoną przez ludzi niezwykłym sentymentem i kojarzoną z radością i siłą.

Jasnowłosa kobieta, którą miał rozkaz zabrać do Hueco Mundo, otoczona przez przyjaciół promieniała niepojętą dla niego radością życia, a jej beztroska rozjaśniała ich twarze. Zdawała się być dla nich niczym słońce. Potrafił to dostrzec, nawet jeśli nie potrafił zrozumieć.

Oto słońce wpadło wreszcie w nasze dłonie - słowa te wydały mu się naturalne i właściwe. Nie dbał o to, czy użyta przezeń metafora została zrozumiana.

Powracała jednak w jego myślach wielokrotnie, kiedy bez słowa obserwował wpatrzoną w księżyc dziewczynę.

Zamknięta w świecie czerni i bieli, przygasła - ale tylko trochę, by nie razić nieprzyzwyczajonych do ostrego blasku oczu martwych za życia.

Księżyc w świecie ludzi nie daje światła, potrafi tylko odbijać promienie przeglądającego się w nim słońca i owym srebrzystym odblaskiem zalewać ziemię. Bez słonecznego światła blednie i niknie, nie pozostawiając po sobie śladu na ciemnym niebie.

W Hueco Mundo jest inaczej.

Tutejszy księżyc nie odbija twojego światła, to tylko ułuda - chciał jej kiedyś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował, wiedząc, że nie zostanie zrozumiany.

_Tylko głupiec może wierzyć, że słońce zostanie pod jego palcami, gdy zaciśnie pięść._

Była silna, niezachwiana w swej wierze w przyjaciół. W ich serca. Pragnął skruszyć tę wiarę, zmiażdżyć, by nie został po niej nawet pył -

Niekoniecznie dlatego, że rozkazano mu odmienić serce tej kobiety.

Jego lodowate słowa miały ugasić płomień. Ale gniewne światło w jej oczach zbyt późno go ostrzegło, że słońce naprawdę jest gorące. Nie spodziewał się oparzeń.

I nie spodziewał się wyrytego pod powiekami powidoku jej blasku - obecnego za każdym razem, gdy zamykał zmęczone oczy.

Jaśniała wyłącznie dla marnych istnień ludzkich, nie dla niego.

I była to jedna więcej przyczyna, dla której nie potrafił powiedzieć, co widzi, kiedy patrzy jej w oczy.

_Tylko głupiec może nie wiedzieć, że gdy zamknie słońce w dłoni, ono zgaśnie._

Nie bała się.

Jej serce było odważne i pewne wygranej - serce, o którym mówiła i w które wierzyła, serce, którego nie mógł pojąć. Wiedział tylko, że nie było ono tożsame z sercem, które biło w jej piersi szybkim i nierównym rytmem przerażenia.

W jej oczach uczucia zmieniały się jak obrazy w kalejdoskopie - i żadne z nich nie dawało mu pełnego obrazu jej duszy.

Walka z człowiekiem, w którym pokładała wszystkie swe nadzieje, pozwoliła mu wreszcie zgasić blask tych oczu, obnażyć w nich strach - ale nie odczuł satysfakcji.

Może dlatego, że wstrętne mu, oskarżające słowa, iż stał się bardziej ludzki, męczyły go niczym wyrzut sumienia - którego nigdy nie posiadał.

_Tylko głupiec może w chwili, kiedy za późno już na wszystko, odkryć, że słońca nigdy w ręku nie miał._

Nie bała się.

Szare oczy, w których migotały złote ognie, lśniły przez tę chwilę tylko dla niego, wiedział o tym.

Wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, by doszczętnie spalić się w jej jasności. Przywiedziony ciekawością, skuszony światłem, jak ćma o oparzonych skrzydłach, mógł teraz już tylko czekać końca.

Nie zdążyła pochwycić jego ręki, jej palce chwytały próżnię, gdy on obracał się w popiół.

Poprzez rozsypującą się własną dłoń widział jednak jej twarz, łzy w oczach i wyciągniętą rękę, i zrozumiał -

_Tylko głupiec może trzymać w pustej dłoni coś znacznie cenniejszego niż słońce, nic o tym nie wiedząc._

Jego dłoń zamknięta była wokół serca słońca.

**FIN 12.03.2010**


	2. Tylko piasek

_Publikowane na DA._

_03. 2010, Fox-says (KyuubiMyLove)_

* * *

**Tylko piasek**

Jakie dziwne było to pytanie. Zaskoczyło ją, naprawdę. Cóż mogło być w Hueco Mundo?

_Tam był tylko piasek_, uśmiechnęła się Orihime.

Piasek, wysuszone drzewa i księżyc zawieszony na martwym niebie. Zimne światło i przekradające się po białej pustyni cienie. Nic więcej.

Zresztą, to było tak dawno temu. Mogłaby nawet już nie pamiętać, czy było coś jeszcze. Jej pamięć przecież tak bardzo lubi bywać zawodna, wszyscy wiedzieli, że Inoue jest wiecznie roztargniona, prawda?

I nikt nie wiedział, że Hueco Mundo śni jej się po nocach.

Myśleliby, że dręczą ją koszmary, martwiliby się i oskarżali nawzajem, że jest nieszczęśliwa. A tymczasem to nie tak, pusty świat nawiedzający ją nocami składał się głównie z księżyca, który choć groźnie wyglądał, był zupełnie niewinny.

Nie powracały do niej niekończące się białe korytarze, fałszywe uśmiechy Aizena czy przejmujący grozą Kurosaki, choć z nich również zbudowane było jej Hueco Mundo.

W plątaninie wspomnień wyróżniały się te, które znaczone były zielonymi strużkami łez.

Orihime wiele łez wypłakała wśród białych ścian swego więzienia, za jedynego pocieszyciela mając doskonale zimny księżyc. Płakała nad sobą i swoją samotnością, ale przede wszystkim płakała nad swymi przyjaciółmi, którzy zjawili się w tym nieprzyjaznym świecie, by ją ratować. Narażali swe życia i odnosili rany, dla niej, która ich zostawiła, by ich chronić - a ona mogła tylko nad nimi płakać i mieć szaleńczą nadzieję, że im się uda. Księżyc nigdy nie przestawał jej obserwować - jak i chmurny Arrancar, który trzymał nad nią pieczę.

Żaden z nich nie potrafił zrozumieć jej łez.

A ona za późno pojęła, że Ulquiorra starał się zrozumieć. Ogrom jej uczuć i moc jej wiary okazały się jednak być ponad jego siły.

Intensywnie zielone, hipnotyzujące oczy w nieruchomej twarzy. Dłoń z białego marmuru tuż przy jej piersi - Orihime aż do owego momentu wierzyła, że tylko śmierć potrafiłaby jak motyl lekko musnąć jej duszę - serce trzepoce, krew zaczyna szumieć w uszach -

I wtedy padają pytania, które aż do śmierci kazać jej będą zrywać się w nocy z płaczem, jest o tym święcie przekonana.

Czym jest serce?

Całe swe życie kierowała się sercem, uczucie brało w niej górę nad rozsądkiem i zawsze rozjaśniało gorycze porażek. Bezinteresowna i otwarcie życzliwa, kochała ludzi i kochała świat. Któż lepiej niż ona, słoneczna istota, mógł odpowiedzieć na pytania o serce?

Ale nie znalazła słów w tamtej zaklętej chwili.

A potem...

Potem działy się rzeczy straszne, których Inoue nie chciała i nie mogła pamiętać.

Pod atramentowym niebem na białej pustyni rozkwitł szkarłat. Za wiele szkarłatu, niemal znienawidziła ten kolor - tym bardziej, że w swej próżności wierzyła, że przez wzgląd na nią krew nie zostanie rozlana.

W jakim była błędzie! I w jakim błędzie była, wierząc, że ludzie są czarno-biali.

Kurosaki pokazał jej oblicze, którego sam najpewniej nie znał, niemniej jednak nigdy już nie spojrzała na niego tak samo.

To nie on był ludzki pod tamtym pustym niebem.

Szmaragdowe oczy widziały tylko ją, usiłowały zajrzeć w duszę, wprost w serce -

Nie, nie bała się. Nie bała się - i były to jedyne słowa, jakie zdążyła mu przekazać.

Rzuciła się ku niemu przez biel, ale nigdy nie zdołała go dotknąć. Jego wyciągnięta dłoń powracała w snach niemal co noc, zawsze rozsypując się w proch w chwili, gdy już miała ją pochwycić.

Rozsypał się cały, ramię, skrzydło, twarz, oczy - a ona tak bardzo, bardzo chciała go zatrzymać - wiatr porwał jej go sprzed oczu, zostawiając ją klęczącą na piasku.

A piasek był biały i zimny, jak śnieg. Jak księżyc nad Hueco Mundo.

_Tam był tylko piasek_, rozpłakała się Orihime.

Piasek, gorące łzy na policzku i odrobina popiołu w garści. Nic więcej.

**FIN 17.03.2010**


End file.
